Unrevealed Secret
by uzumakiheiress
Summary: Dari mereka masih kecil, orang tua Elsa dan Anna mengajarkan Elsa untuk tidak menunjukkkan kekuatannya dan merahasiakannya dari siapapun, termasuk Anna. Tapi apa jadinya kalau Anna sebenarnya sudah tahu kekuatan es Elsa? Dan bagaimana kalau Anna sendiri sebenarnya punya rahasia lain? Fire-Powered!Anna. Calmer!Anna. RnR plz?
1. Prologue

**Halo semua! Ini ficku yang kedua sejauh ini, dan yang pertama di fandom Frozen. Aku mohon bantuan dari para **_**reader**_** kritik dan sarannya supaya fic ini bisa lebih baik ke depannya^^**

**Baiklah, daripada Uzu-chan banyak cingcong, lebih baik kita langsung ke jalan ceritanya! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will NEVER own Frozen. It belongs to Disney.**

**Summary: Dari mereka masih kecil, orang tua Elsa dan Anna mengajarkan Elsa untuk tidak menunjukkkan kekuatannya dan merahasiakannya dari siapapun, termasuk Anna. Tapi apa jadinya kalau Anna sebenarnya sudah tahu kekuatan es Elsa? Dan bagaimana kalau Anna sendiri sebenarnya punya rahasia lain? Fire-Powered!Anna. Calmer!Anna. RnR plz?**

**Unrevealed Secret**

**Prologue**

**Frozen © Disney**

Anna's POV

Matahari belum terbit, tetapi kedua kelopak mata kecilku sudah terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata coklat indah milikku. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk mengajak Elsa ke aula istana kami, lalu membuat boneka salju dengannya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala._ Jangan konyol, Anna. Tidurlah. Ini masih subuh, tidak mungkin ada yang bangun sepagi ini._

Aku berusaha tidur lagi, namun mataku tidak mau bekerja sama denganku, dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan mataku, aku pun bangun. Aku melihat lilin di sampingku, dan berniat menyalakannya. Kujentikkan jariku, sambil memfokuskan pikiranku ke sumbu lilin itu, dan selanjutnya, lilin kecil itu menyala.

Ya, seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku punya kekuatan untuk menciptakan dan mengontrol api. Sedangkan kakakku, Elsa, punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan es.

Tapi, beda dengan Elsa, kekuatanku ini tidak diketahui seorang pun. Aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya, setelah aku tahu kalau aku punya kekuatan berbahaya ini.

Dan, aku bisa mengontrolnya lebih baik dibandingkan Elsa (ya, aku mengakuinya).

Aku punya 2 solusi yang bisa kugunakan untuk membunuh waktu. Yang pertama, bangunkan Elsa secara paksa, dan ajak dia untuk 'bereksperimen' dengan kekuatannya. Yang kedua, diam di dalam kamarku, dan belajar untuk mengontrol kekuatanku (dengan resiko aku tidak sengaja membakar salah satu gorden jendela kamarku, dan kemudian membakar setengah istana ini).

Dan melihat resiko pilihan kedua lebih besar, tentu saja aku memilih yang pertama.

Aku segera berlari keluar dari kamarku, dan menyusuri lorong ke kamar Elsa.

++##uzumakiheiress##++

Setelah sedikit paksaan dan rengekan dariku, akhirnya aku berhasil menyeret Elsa keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke _ballroom_ istana. Di sinilah kami biasanya bermain dengan kekuatan Elsa.

"Kau siap?" tanya Elsa dan aku mengangguk antusias.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya, dan aura biru berkelap-kelip berputar di sekitar tangannya, sebelum kelap-kelip biru itu membentuk bongkahan kecil es. Aku bertepuk tangan senang melihatnya. Terkadang aku iri dengan kekuatannya. Es yang dihasilkannya begitu indah, dan selalu bisa membuatku senang. Sedangkan kekuatanku berbahaya, api yang panas, yang bisa menewaskan seseorang jikalau aku lepas kontrol. Untungnya aku diberkahi juga dengan kontrol luar biasa terhadap kekuatanku itu, dan tambahkan juga latihanku setiap malam untuk mengontrolnya, maka belum ada seorang pun yang menjadi korban apiku.

Kaki kanan Elsa kemudian menghentak lantai, dan _ballroom_ istana pun segera berubah menjadi arena bermain es.

Kami melakukan hal-hal yang biasa kami lakukan setiap malamnya, bermain _skating_, seluncur es dan membuat boneka salju.

"Hai, namaku Olaf! Dan aku suka pelukan hangat," kata Elsa sambil menggerakkan tangan manusia salju yang kami berdua (Elsa) buat. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Kami berdua meluncur dari satu gundukan salju Elsa, dan saat itulah aku punya ide. Aku meluncur dari salah satu gundukan salju, dan membiarkan tubuh kecilku melayang di udara, sedangkan Elsa membuat gundukan salju lagi untuk mencegahku jatuh ke lantai.

"Tunggu! Pelan-pelan Anna!" sahutnya sambil terus berusaha membuat gundukan salju dengan lebih cepat.

Namun aku tidak menghiraukannya, sebuah keputusan yang amat kusesali nantinya. Karena setelah tubuhku melayang untuk kesekian kali, aku hanya merasakan rasa sakit dan dingin di kepalaku. Aku merasakan tubuhku menghantam lantai, dan sesudah itu hanya kegelapan yang kuingat.

**-TBC-**

**OK, CUT! Yak, cukup sampai situ dulu.**

**Aku tahu, chapter ini memang SANGAT sedikit, tapi, Uzu-chan janji chapter berikutnya akan jauh lebih panjang dari ini. Dan ya, aku tahu kalau cerita ini udah pasati **_**mainstream**_** banget di fandom ini. Tapi, aku jamin, cerita ini 100% murni ideku. Aku tahu cerita dengan plot seperti ini udah umum itu dari teman saya.**

**Tapi tetap saja, saya tetap akan melanjutkan cerita ini, sampai titik darah penghabisan! MERDEKA! *author digebukin semua karakter Frozen***

**Ouch, itu sakit. XP **

**Kritik dan saran sangat Uzu-chan apresiasi. Terserah kalian, mau meninggalkan review-review mendukung untuk saya, atau membuang sampah-sampah tak berguna di kolom review (yang dikenal juga dengan sebutan flame).**

**Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

_**Sayonara**_**,**

**uzumakiheiress**

**24/09/2014**


	2. Chapter 1 -The Ice Queen of Arendelle

**Hello, guys/girls! Uzu-chan balik lagi! *grins***

**Seperti yang Uzu-chan janjikan, ini dia chapter 1 dari Unrevealed Secret. Tentu saja, chap ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, aku mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian semua.**

**Disclaimer: Lihat prologue^^**

**Summary: Lihat di atas :D**

**Balesan review:**

**Iis: Ehehehe, makasih :) Kamu itu orang pertama yang nge-review cerita ini loh. Tenang aja, ini cerita akan kulanjutin terus ampe abis :D Ini dia chapter 1, kuharap kamu menikmatinya. ^_^**

**Unrevealed Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**Frozen © Disney**

Anna's POV

_Skiptime _

Sudah 13 tahun berlalu sejak 'peristiwa' itu. Ya, peristiwa yang membuat Elsa mengucilkan dirinya di kamarnya.

_Tentu saja_, pikirku. _Dia masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, bahkan setelah kejadian itu._

_Flashback_

Normal POV

"Anna!" pekik Elsa panik. Tubuh Anna terbanting jatuh ke lantai.

Elsa segera berlari menghampiri saudarinya itu. Dengan panik, diperiksanya tubuh Anna sambil berusaha menyadarkannya. Dan ia pun melihat bagian rambut Anna yang terkena serangan esnya berubah menjadi putih.

"Mama! Papa!" jerit Elsa panik sambil menangis dan memeluk Anna. Dari lantai di bawah kaki Elsa, lapisan es makin menebal, dan merambat sampai ke dinding.

Pintu _ballroom_ menjeblak terbuka, dan sang Raja serta Ratu menerobos masuk.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Elsa?" tanya Raja.

Sang Ratu menutup mulutnya sambil berkata, "ini sudah kelewat batas!"

Mereka berdua menghampiri putri mereka dan mengecek keadaan mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Ini kecelakaan," isak Elsa.

"Dia kedinginan," kata Ratu khawatir.

"Aku tahu harus ke mana," kata sang Raja sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

++##uzumakiheiress##++

Anna's POV

Aku perlahan membuka kedua mataku. _Dimana... ini...?_ pikirku. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadari bahwa aku sedang ada di dalam pelukan ibuku, yang sedang mengendarai kuda dengan terburu-buru.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk melirik ke arah ibuku. Dari wajahnya yang panik, aku memutuskan lebih baik untuk terus berpura-pura pingsan. Dan aku melirik ke samping, dan kulihat ayahku juga Elsa tampak panik dan mengendarai kuda mereka makin cepat.

_Oh, ya, tadi Elsa tidak sengaja menyerangku,_ pikirku. _Dan itu menjelaskan kenapa tadi aku pingsan..._

Kuda kami berhenti. Aku melirik ke sekelilingku. _Tempat apa ini?_

Aku bisa mendengar suara putus asa ayahku, dan aku hampir saja memekik kaget ketika sekumpulan batu menggelinding kemari pada kami. Tapi setelah aku melihat lebih jelas lagi, ternyata itu bukan batu.

Itu _troll_. Kupikir mereka cuma ada di dongeng-dongeng kuno?

Ayahku berbicara selama beberapa saat dengan tetua dari _troll_ itu –kurasa namanya Grand Pabbie (ukh, nama yang aneh), dan aku mengerti kalau satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkanku adalah mengubah memoriku bersama Elsa.

_Tidak mungkin, pasti ada cara lain, kan?_ pikirku panik. Aku tak mau kehilangan memori bahagiaku dengan Elsa! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat kekuatan indah itu?

Tapi sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan sandiwara 'pura-pura pingsan'ku, Pabbie sudah meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku dan menarik keluar memoriku.

Karena aku sadar, aku melihat dia hanya mengganti beberapa memoriku dengan kekuatan ajaib Elsa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih... normal. Kemudian dia memasukkannya lagi ke kepalaku.

Aku terkesiap sedikit, pasrah menerima hilangnya memoriku dengan Elsa. Tapi anehnya... memoriku masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

Aku pun menarik kesimpulan, karena aku sadar dan tahu apa yang ia lakukan, mungkin sihir Pabbie tidak mempengaruhiku. Kuharap dia tidak tahu kalau aku sadar.

Aku melihat bagaimana Pabbie menunjukkan resiko-resiko dari kekuatan Elsa. Ia meramalkan bahwa kekuatannya adalah sesuatu yang indah, tapi jika tidak bisa dikontrol, akan berbahaya.

Aku mendengarkan nasihatnya dengan seksama. Mungkin ini juga bisa menjadi nasihat yang bagus juga untukku.

Setelah itu, kami semua pulang kembali ke istana, dan itulah yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat Elsa.

_End of Flashback_

Anna's POV

Berbeda dengan kekuatan Elsa yang makin tak terkendali, kekuatan apiku makin lama makin kuat dan makin terkontrol. Elsa mungkin hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu hanya sebatas lambaian tangannya dan hentakan kakinya. Dan terkadang kekuatan itu keluar tidak berdasarkan kehendaknya.

Sedangkan aku bahkan bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutku. Sekali tiup, dan api kecil keluar dari mulutku. Aku bahkan bisa membuat sekujur tubuhku sangat panas, sehingga aku yakin aku bisa mencairkan substansi apapun. Bahkan, akhir-akhir ini, aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari luka yang cukup parah. Hal itu kuketahui sebulan lalu, ketika jariku berdarah, dan tanpa sengaja aku menghidupkan api di jariku itu. Darah yang mengalir langsung berhenti. Untungnya tidak ada satupun yang tahu kejadian itu.

Selama 13 tahun ini, aku berusaha membujuknya untuk keluar, dan bahkan aku hampir saja memberitahunya kalau aku juga punya kekuatan. Sayangnya, ketakutannya dan kekeraskepalaannya membuat semua usahaku sia-sia.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana akhirnya dia akan keluar dari kamarnya, walaupun cuma sehari. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari pemahkotaan.

Jauh dalam hatiku, aku bersyukur bukan aku yang diangkat menjadi Ratu. Jujur saja, aku belum siap memegang tahta tertinggi dari pemerintahan kerajaan Arendelle.

Sambil merapikan penampilanku, aku memikirkan pesta yang akan dilaksanakan nanti, makanan-makanan yang akan disajikan, dan kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu dengan si 'dia'.

Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku bersemangat dengan akan diadakannya pesta. Selama 13 tahun ini, pintu gerbang istana kami selalu ditutup, dan selalu dijaga dengan keamanan ekstra. Rasanya tempat ini lebih mirip penjara daripada istana.

Melihat ke arah jendela, aku melihat layar-layar kapal yang akan segera berlabuh di pelabuhan kami. Itu membuatku makin bersemangat, sampai-sampai api lilin di sebelahku mulai menari-nari.

Sambil menarik api itu dengan jariku dan memutar-mutarnya, aku tiba-tiba khawatir memikirkan Elsa yang mungkin saja melepaskan kekuatannya tanpa sengaja ketika pemahkotaan. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang setelah mereka tahu kekuatannya?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi... Elsa pasti bisa mengendalikan dirinya... ya kan...?_

Aku menjetikkan jariku dan api itu segera padam.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari istana untuk mengirup udara segar. Tentu saja setelah keluar dari istana, rakyat segera mengenaliku sebagai Putri Anna dari kerajaan Arendelle. Sepanjang perjalananku, banyak rakyat yang menyapaku, atau sekadar memberi senyuman ramah. Tentu saja aku membalasnya.

Karena tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan, aku menabrak seseorang, dan terjatuh ke samping. Aku terjatuh di atas perahu, dan aku memekik panik ketika perahu itu akan jatuh ke dalam air. Tapi perahu tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti dan kembali lagi ke posisinya yang benar.

Sambil menyingkirkan ganggang laut yang –entah bagaimana- bertengger di atas kepalaku, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk memaki orang yang telah menabrakku.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, dan aku terpana. Di depanku, seorang pria dengan kuda putihnya tampak memandang khawatir padaku. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan kerah warna biru yang tampak mewah. Ia menawarkan senyum permintaan maafnya, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Aku masih mengagumi ketampanannya, sehingga butuh waktu untuk membuat otakku bisa sinkron dengan tubuhku, dan butuh waktu yang lebih lama juga sebelum aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan jalan," ucapnya.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau tidak salah. Aku yang tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan," balasku cepat.

"Aku Pangeran Hans, dari Kepulauan Selatan," katanya sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Putri Anna, dari kerajaan Arendelle," kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit dan mengangkat kedua ujung gaunku sedikit.

Matanya terbelalak sedikit sebelum ia berlutut dan berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Yang Mulia Putri Anna! Maafkan saya atas kesalahan saya!"

"Hei, bangunlah! Kau tidak perlu berlutut seperti itu!" seruku.

Setelah ia bangun, kami berbincang sedikit tentang hari pemahkotaan saudariku. Dan setelah kejadian memalukan yang membuatnya berakhir di atas tubuhku, dan tubuhku di atasnya, aku pun pamit undur diri, karena aku mendengar bel tanda upacara pemahkotaan akan segera dimulai.

Sebelum aku mendekati gerbang istana, aku sempat mendongak ke atas balkon, dan aku melihat Elsa tampak gugup dan gelisah. Mungkin ia takut dirinya akan lepas kendali.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar upacara itu berjalan dengan lancar.

++##uzumakiheiress##++

Suara paduan suara di balkon atas terdengar merdu dan khidmat. Di sinilah aku, dan kakakku, di altar pemberkatan. Aku menyaksikan sang pendeta akan memakaikan mahkota di kepala Elsa – yang hari itu kelihatan cantik dengan gaun biru dan jubah ungunya, ketika aku melihatnya lagi.

Itu Hans. Ia melambai padaku dari bangkunya.

Aku diam-diam juga melambai padanya, sambil berusaha menahan geli melihat pria gemuk yang tertidur di sampingnya dan bersender pada bahunya.

Aku melihat ke arah Elsa lagi. Wajahnya tampak sedikit gelisah ketika pendeta memintanya untuk melepaskan sarung tangannya pada saat ia akan mengambil tongkat kebesaran dan bola berwarna emas bertahtakan permata biru –aku lupa namanya dan apa fungsinya. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia mengambil 2 benda itu. Aku sedikit kasihan padanya.

Sang pendeta mulai membacakan doa, dan para tamu undangan di dalam ruangan ini segera berdiri. Kulirik Elsa, yang saat ini berdiri dengan wajah tegang, bahu yang sedikit naik, dan tubuh –yang menurutku- terlalu tegap. Agaknya, ia menahan napas.

Matanya melirik ke arah 2 benda di tangannya, dan otomatis aku juga ikut melirik ke tongkat dan bola itu. Aku menahan napas ketika aku melihat lapisan es mulai menjalar di permukaan benda-benda emas itu. Elsa sendiri makin panik, dan kulihat ia sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

_Tidak bisakah pendeta itu membacakan doa lebih cepat lagi?!_ Aku bahkan rela memberikan apapun untuk bertukar posisi dengan Elsa.

Pendeta itu akhirnya selesai membacakan doa, dan Elsa buru-buru menaruh (baca: membanting) benda-benda di tangannya ke atas bantalan hijau dalam pegangan tangan pendeta, dan dengan cepat memakai sarung tangannya.

Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan, dan kulihat wajahnya lebih rileks sekarang. Aku sendiri menghela napas lega. Rahasia Elsa selamat lagi. Untuk kali ini.

++##uzumakiheiress##++

Suara musik di ruang dansa menghasilkan simponi yang indah, sedangkan para tamu asyik menari dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan siapa yang nanti akan menjadi pasangan dansaku. Yang menjadi perhatianku sekarang adalah wangi coklat enak, dan itu membuat mulutku dibanjiri air liur.

Kai, pelayan istana kami memanggil Elsa untuk berdiri di atas tahta kerajaan. Semua tamu membungkuk hormat. Kemudian ia memanggil namaku.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Aku berdiri agak jauh dari Elsa, tapi Kai dengan paksa menempatkanku TEPAT di samping Elsa.

Aku sedikit kesal dengannya. Tidakkah dia tahu hubunganku dengan Elsa sedang renggang?! Kalau saja aku tidak menyembunyikan kekuatanku sekarang, aku bersumpah akan membakar rambutnya.

Tunggu, aku baru ingat dia itu botak.

"Hai."

Suara lembut itu mengagetkanku. Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat Elsa sedang memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Hai? Aku...?" tanyaku gugup. Kami tak pernah berbicara selama bertahun-tahun, jadi wajar saja aku gugup.

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Uhm... hai?" balasku ragu.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

"Oh, terima kasih! Kau terlihat lebih cantik juga... maksudku lebih cantik daripadaku!" kataku.

Dia tertawa. "Terima kasih," jawabnya.

Kami terdiam sebentar.

"Jadi..." dia menghela napas, "inilah pesta."

"Ini jauh lebih asyik dari yang kubayangkan," kataku.

"Dan bau lezat apa ini?" tanyanya.

Kami menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan berseru bersamaan, "coklat!"

Aku dan Elsa tertawa dengan kelakuan kami masing-masing.

Aku ingin mengajaknya bicara lagi, tapi Kai tiba-tiba menginterupsi kami. Ia memperkenalkan seorang pria tua pendek sebagai salah satu bangsawan dari Weaseltown.

"Weselton!" koreksi si pria tadi marah pada Kai.

"Bangsawan Weselton, Yang Mulia," katanya hormat pada Elsa.

"Sebagai partner terdekat dalam perdagangan Anda, saya merasa hanya sayalah yang paling pantas untuk menawarkan tarian pertama Anda sebagai Ratu," ucapnya sambil melakukan tarian yang aneh dan kupikir terlalu enerjik untuk pria setuanya.

Ia mengakhiri tariannya dengan bungkukan hormat pada kami, dan saat itulah rambutnya lepas. Bukan rambutnya, tapi wignya.

Aku mati-matian menahan tawaku yang hampir saja meledak, sedangkan Elsa menutupi mulutnya untuk menyamarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Ehm..." dia berdeham sedikit untuk meredakan tawanya, "terima kasih, tapi aku tak ingin menari."

"Oh," gumam pria itu sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi..." Elsa melirik ke arahku, "saudariku mau."

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan hampir saja protes, tapi pria kecil di depanku ini langsung menarik lenganku menuju ke lantai dansa.

Kami menari bersama – atau lebih tepatnya hanya dia yang menari. Aku melihat Elsa dan melemparkan tatapan "tolong-aku" padanya, tapi dia hanya tertawa.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memicingkan mataku padanya. _Tunggu saja nanti pembalasanku, Elsa!_ pikirku.

Akhirnya setelah ia berhenti berdansa, aku terseok-seok kembali ke ujung ruangan untuk menemui Elsa.

"Dia gesit juga untuk pria setuanya," kata Elsa sambil terkikik.

"Yah, cukup gesit untuk pria yang memakai hak di sepatunya," kataku sambil memijat kakiku yang sedikit keseleo.

"Ow, ow, ow..." erangku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini. Aku merasa luar biasa," kataku.

"Kuharap kita bisa terus seperti ini selamanya," ucapku.

"Aku juga," katanya sambil tersenyum, sebelum senyumnya perlahan memudar.

Aku mengerti perubahan raut wajahnya. Pasti ia ingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak tahu penyebabnya menjadi murung.

"Tidak bisa!" katanya tegas.

Aku hanya diam melihatnya membalikkan punggungnya sambil menghela napas.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menenangkan dirinya, jadi aku meminta waktu undur diri sebentar.

Aku berjalan di antara kerumunan orang banyak sambil memikirkan penderitaan Elsa. Apa sebaiknya aku mengaku padanya kalau aku juga sama sepertinya? Bahwa aku tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu?

Aku menabrak seseorang lagi, dan aku kali ini kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar terhempas ke lantai, sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tanganku.

"Untung aku menangkapmu," kata pria yang menolongku.

Aku segera mengenalinya.

"Hans!" seruku gembira.

Setelah ia membantuku berdiri, ia mengajakku berdansa. Setelah berdansa, kami berbincang banyak hal. Aku menceritakan banyak hal yang kulakukan saat aku masih kecil. Dan dia pun juga menceritakan tentang masa lalunya juga. Dari situlah aku tahu kalau ia punya 12 saudara lelaki yang lebih tua.

Dan saat kami sedang berada di luar istana, ia mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintaiku. Dan coba tebak! Dia memintaku menikahinya!

Dan tentu saja aku menerimanya.

Aku lalu menyeretnya masuk kembali ke ruang dansa untuk meminta restu dari Elsa. Bagaimana pun juga, ia adalah kakakku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang, dan dia jugalah yang menjabat sebagai ratu sekarang.

"Ah, itu dia. Elsa!" panggilku, "ah, maksudku, Yang Mulia," kataku buru-buru setelah ia membalikkan badannya.

"Kupersembahkan Pangeran Hans, dari Kepulauan Selatan," kataku memperkenalkan Hans padanya.

"Yang Mulia," ucapnya hormat, dibalas dengan anggukan sopan dari Elsa.

"Kami menginginkan..."

"...restu Anda..." lanjut Hans.

Kami berdua terkikik sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "...untuk pernikahan kami!"

Mata Elsa terbelalak, sebelum ia menjawab dengan bingung, "pernikahan?"

"Ya!" jawab kami antusias.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu, aku bingung..."

"Yah, kami memang belum menjelaskan rinciannya. Kami membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk upacaranya. Dan tentu saja, akan ada sup, roti panggang dan es krim. Lalu... yah semacam itulah," kataku senang.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanyaku penuh harap pada Hans.

"Di sini?" tanya Elsa makin bingung.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hans tertawa.

"Dan mungkin kita bisa mengundang keduabelas saudaramu untuk tinggal di sini juga," ucapku.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Elsa menginterupsi momen bahagia kami, membuat kami memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tak akan ada yang tinggal di sini, tak akan ada yang menikah," ucapnya tegas.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Anna, bolehkah aku bicara denganmu? Sebentar saja, hanya berdua," mohon Elsa.

Apa dia mau menceritakan tentang kekuatannya dan kejadian yang 'itu'? Tapi aku tidak mau mendengarkannya sebelum ia merestui kami!

"Tidak," ucapku tak kalah tegas, "Apa pun yang akan kau katakan, kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami berdua."

"Baiklah. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menikahi pria yang baru kau kenal," katanya.

"Tentu saja boleh, kalau ia adalah cinta sejatimu," balasku.

"Anna, apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta sejati?" tanyanya, kelihatan jengkel.

"Lebih daripada kau. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah mendiamkan orang-orang," kataku pedas.

_Uh oh_.

_Kenapa aku mengatakan hal sekeji itu?!_ makiku dalam hati.

Wajah Elsa tampak terluka, sebelum ia menjawab, "kau ingin restuku, tapi jawabanku adalah, tidak."

Ia kemudian meninggalkan kami sambil berkata pada Kai, "pesta ini sudah selesai. Tutup gerbangnya!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia," kata Kai.

"Apa?!" pekikku.

"Tidak, tunggu! Elsa!" seruku. Aku menangkap tangannya, tapi tanpa sengaja aku menarik lepas sarung tangannya.

Dia terlihat kaget sebelum ia berseru, "kembalikan sarung tanganku!"

Ia berusaha merebut kembali sarung tangannya, tapi aku menjauhkannya dari jangkauannya.

"Elsa, kumohon, aku tak sanggup lagi hidup seperti ini!" kataku hampir menangis. Jujur, aku frustasi dengannya. Tidak bisakah ia menerima kekuatannya itu? Kenapa sih, dia tidak berhenti mengucilkan dirinya sendiri?!

Ia terdiam dengan raut wajah sakit hati sebelum menjawab, "kalau begitu, pergilah!" Kulihat ada sekelebat rasa sakit di matanya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Mataku melebar setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia sendiri hanya menghela napas, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

"Apa sih yang pernah kulakukan padamu?!" jeritku frustasi, menarik perhatian dari beberapa tamu di sekitarku.

"Cukup, Anna," katanya dengan suara lemah.

"Tidak! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau menjauhiku?! Kenapa kau menutup diri dari dunia luar?!" jeritanku semakin kencang, sehingga hampir semua orang di ruangan ini menatapku.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau takutkan?!" bentakku kesal. Kesal karena sifat pengecutnya, kesal karena kekeraskepalaannya, kesal karena ia tidak merestuiku dengan Hans, dan kesal karena ia begitu dingin padaku.

"KUBILANG CUKUP!" teriaknya.

Sayangnya, ketika ia berteriak padaku, ia melambaikan tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan, sehingga percikan es keluar dari tangannya. Es itu menghantam lantai dansa, dan kemudian berubah menjadi es-es berujung tajam. Semua tamu di dekat kami menjerit, dan melompat mundur agar tidak tertusuk dengan es yang dibuatnya.

Hampir saja aku menyemburkan api dari tanganku juga saking kagetnya dengan serangannya itu, tapi untungnya aku berhasil menahannya.

Semua tamu undangan terperangah melihatnya. Elsa sendiri menunjukkan raut wajah horor melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikiranku dan mungkin di pikirannya juga.

_Oh, sial..._

**TBC**

**Elsa tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya di hadapan banyak orang. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Nah loh, apa kubilang? Chap ini panjang kan?**

**Uzu-chan mohon maaf apabila di cerita ini ada typo yang banyak. *bows* Uzu-chan sudah coba cek lagi penulisannya, tapi tetep aja ada typonya. Setelah dibaca, eh, baru keliatan. =P**

**Kritik dan saran sangat saya apresiasi dan diterima dengan hangat di fic ini (?). Review dari kalian semualah yang membuat saya tetap bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini! :D**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!^^**

_**Sayonara,**_

**uzumakiheiress **

**27/09/2014**


	3. Chapter 2 -Searching for the Lost Sister

**Err... hai semuanya...? *author ditimpukin batu rame-rame***

**Gyaa... maafkan Uzu-chan karena update-annya terlambat! Aku lagi sibuk banget karena minggu lalu adalah minggu UTS, jadi laptop Uzu-chan disita sama ortu Uzu-chan... T^T Belum lagi masih ada Tes Potensi Akademik di sekolah Uzu-chan :'(**

**Oke, ini dia chap 2, sedikit lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, tapi kuharap kalian semua masih menikmatinya! :) **

**Disclaimer: Bego banget sih kalian semua? Udah tau Frozen bukan punya Uzu-chan, masih nanya! *author digorok lehernya***

**Summary: Di atas tuh, DI ATAS! **

**Unrevealed Secret**

**Chapter 2**

**Frozen © Disney**

Anna's POV

Terkadang ada saat-saat di mana aku berbaring di tempat tidurku dan berpikir, bagaimana kalau waktu bisa diputar balik? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan semua orang? Apakah mungkin ada orang yang berasal dari masa lalu atau masa depan?

Dan hal itulah yang kupikirkan sekarang.

Aku berharap bahwa semua mahluk di atas sana mendengar doaku untuk memutar balik waktu. Karena pada saat ini, semua tamu memandang Elsa dengan ekspresi takut, kosong, sampai benci, setelah ia secara tak sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Sihir," suara bangsawan Weselton cebol tadi memecah keheningan, "aku sudah menduga pasti ada yang tak beres di sini," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada sinis pada dua pengawalnya.

Tidak perlu bertanya pun aku sudah tahu bahwa si pak tua ini punya pikiran yang tidak baik pada Elsa.

"Elsa...?" panggilku ketika aku menyadari dia masih berdiri terpaku dengan wajah _shock_.

Tapi ia sudah berlari keluar meninggalkan _ballroom_, sementara aku dan semua orang hanya berdiri dalam diam.

End of Anna's POV

++##uzumakiheiress##++

Normal POV

Elsa berlari di sepanjang koridor dan kemudian dengan cepat membuka pintu gerbang istana.

Seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak, "itu dia! Itu Yang Mulia Ratu!"

Elsa terpaku di tempat sejenak, sebelum ia sadar dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun segera berlari lagi, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ia tabrak.

Langkahnya berhenti sejenak ketika seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Yang Mulia? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Elsa menggeleng sambil mundur perlahan-lahan. Tetapi tubuhnya tanpa sengaja menabrak air mancur di belakangnya dan tanpa sengaja tangannya memegang pinggiran kolam air mancur tersebut.

Dan seperti yang sudah kalian duga, air mancur itu segera membeku.

Semua orang terkesiap melihatnya, sedangkan Elsa sendiri segera menjauh dari air mancur itu.

"Itu dia! Tangkap dia!" seru bangsawan Weselton dari pintu istana.

"Kumohon menjauhlah!" pekik Elsa panik tapi tanpa sengaja ia menembakkan es dari telapak tangannya dan membekukan sebagian tangga dan pintu istana. Sang bangsawan dan pengawalnya pun terjatuh ke tanah. Semua orang menjerit kaget.

"Monster!" teriak pria tua itu sambil menunjuk Elsa.

Sang ratu Arendelle itu hanya memandang dengan ngeri sebelum ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semua orang menjauh darinya. Bahkan wanita yang membawa bayinya itu pun segera menjauhkan bayinya yang menangis dari Elsa.

Elsa pun segera berlari menyeruak kerumunan.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, Anna sampai di luar istana dan berteriak, "ELSA!"

Anna's POV

"ELSA!" aku berteriak memanggil kakakku. Tapi teriakanku tidak digubrisnya. Ia terus berlari keluar wilayah Arendelle. Dan tentu saja sebagai adiknya, aku mengejarnya.

Kulihat Elsa sudah sampai di pinggir wilayah Arendelle, tepatnya di pinggir laut. Ia pun mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dan setiap langkahnya menciptakan es untuk tempatnya berpijak.

"Kumohon tunggu!" seruku padanya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mendengarkanku. Ia tetap berlari melintasi laut sementara setiap pijakan kakinya menciptakan lapisan es sehingga ia tidak tenggelam.

"Elsa! STOP!" pekikku masih mencoba mengejarnya, tapi tiba-tiba aku terpeleset lapisan es yang dibuatnya. Otomatis Hans –yang mengikutiku sejak tadi- langsung menolongku.

Aku cuma memperhatikan dengan pasrah sementara kakakku makin lama makin menjauh.

"Oh, tidak," desahku melihat kepergiannya.

"_Fjord_-nya," gumam Hans. Aku melihat ke arah laut. Lapisan es yang ditinggalkan Elsa mulai membekukan seluruh laut dan kapal-kapal yang berlabuh di sana.

Dengan kecewa, aku dan Hans kembali ke dalam kerajaan. Aku pun merasakan bahwa suhu mulai turun drastis, dan butiran salju mulai turun.

Sebenarnya karena kekuatan apiku, aku tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali. Tapi aku masih mau merahasiakannya, jadi aku berpura-pura terlihat kedinginan seperti rakyat Arendelle yang lainnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hans khawatir.

"Tidak," kataku setengah berbohong. Setengah jujur karena khawatir dengan keberadaan Elsa sekarang, setengah bohong karena suhu dingin ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku.

"Apa kau tahu...?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak," dan jawabanku kali ini 100% bohong.

Aku melihat kakek tua dari Weselton itu tampak panik sendiri.

"Lihat, salju! Turun salju!" pekiknya, "Sang Ratu telah mengutuk tempat ini! Dia harus dihentikan! Kalian harus mengejarnya!" serunya pada pengawalnya.

Aku memicingkan mataku tidak suka padanya. Dari awal kedatangannya, aku sudah tahu kalau ia sebenarnya akan melakukan apapun untuk mengambil alih sumber daya Arendelle.

"Tunggu, tidak!" kataku tegas. Aku bahkan yakin aku hampir saja membentaknya.

"Kau!" katanya sambil berlindung di balik tubuh pengawalnya, "apa kau juga bisa sihir?! Apa kau monster juga?!"

_Dasar pengecut,_ pikirku, _masih bisa menggertakku padahal kau sendiri tidak berani padaku_.

Tapi pertanyaan terakhirnya membuatku sangat marah. Tahu apa dia tentang Elsa?! Berani sekali dia menyebut Elsa monster?!

"Tidak. Aku hanya manusia biasa," bohongku dengan nada rendah, "dan Elsa bukan monster," lanjutku sambil melotot padanya.

"Dia hampir saja membunuhku!" kata kakek itu masih setia dengan kekeraskepalaanya. Emosiku sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau terpeleset di atas es," kata Hans padanya.

"EsNYA!" bentak orang tua itu.

_Aduh! Darah tinggi aku!_ jeritku dalam hati. Aku tahu kalau aku mendengar suara kakek Weselton itu terus menerus, aku pasti akan lepas kendali. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ganti topik pembicaraan.

"_Well_, malam ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku yang membuatnya lepas kendali. Jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk mencarinya," kataku sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Apa?" seru Hans.

"Tolong, ambilkan kudaku!" seruku pada pengawal istana.

"Anna, jangan!" cegah Hans, "terlalu berbahaya."

"Elsa tidak berbahaya," kataku sambil tersenyum, "akan kubawa dia pulang, dan kuminta dia untuk memperbaiki semua ini."

Kai datang dan membawa kuda putihku.

"Aku ikut denganmu," kata Hans.

"Tidak," kataku tegas, " aku minta kau menjaga Arendelle selama aku pergi."

Aku naik ke atas kudaku dan Kai segera memasangkan jubah di bahuku.

"Dengan kehormatanku," kata Hans hormat.

"Aku memberikan tanggung jawab menjaga Arendelle pada Pangeran Hans!" seruku tegas pada rakyat Arendelle di sekitarku.

"Kau yakin bisa mempercayainya?" tanyanya khawatir, "aku tak ingin kau terluka."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kekhawatirannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Elsa adalah saudaraku, ia tidak mungkin melukaiku," jawabku.

Aku segera memacu kudaku dan meninggalkan Arendelle.

End of Anna's POV

++##uzumakiheiress##++

Elsa's POV

Arendelle sudah jauh dari pandanganku. Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan di atas gunung salju.

Aku memikirkan kejadian malam ini. Pemahkotaanku sebagai ratu, pesta yang melelahkan, Anna yang meminta restu dariku untuk menikah, dan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kekuatan esku. Seperti yang kuduga, mereka melihatku dengan ngeri dan jijik.

Sejujurnya aku tak peduli lagi. Ayahku selalu mengajarkanku untuk menyembunyikan kekuatanku, dan jangan sampai orang-orang tahu.

Lalu sekarang? Mereka semua sudah tahu, jadi untuk apa aku menyembunyikannya lagi?

Dengan pemikiranku itu, entah kenapa semua tekanan yang kurasakan mendadak menghilang. Benar. Aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dengan sesuka hatiku sekarang!

Kutarik lepas sarung tanganku yang satu dan jubah unguku. Aku kemudian bermain-main dengan kekuatanku. Aku membuat boneka salju yang aku dan Anna pernah buat, yang kami namakan Olaf.

Aku melihat di depanku ada tebing yang tinggi dan curam. Aku kemudian membuat tangga es untuk sampai ke tebing itu.

Kuputuskan untuk membuat istanaku sendiri. Kuhentakkan kakiku, dan lantai dasar istanaku terbentuk. Dengan segenap tenagaku, aku kemudian membuat istana esku sendiri. Aku menambahkan beberapa ornamen-ornamen lain di pintu-pintu istana baruku.

_Yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi,_ pikirku sambil membuang mahkotaku dan melepaskan kepangan rambutku. Aku lalu mengubah gaunku menjadi gaun biru muda yang indah, dengan jubah berwarna senada berhiaskan kepingan salju kecil.

Aku segera membanting pintu istanaku. Akhirnya aku tiba di rumahku yang sesungguhnya.

End of Elsa's POV

++##uzumakiheiress##++

Anna's POV

Aku masih mengendarai kudaku dengan susah payah, yang disebabkan karena lapisan es tebal yang menumpuk. Sesekali aku meniupkan api kecil ke tanganku.

"Elsa...!" panggilku.

"Elsa...! Ini aku, Anna!" seruku lagi.

Tiba-tiba gundukan salju jatuh di depan kudaku, mengagetkannya. Ia melompat panik, dan otomatis aku terlempar dari punggungnya.

Aku mendarat dengan keras di atas salju, sementara kudaku dengan panik berlari kembali ke istana.

"Hei, tunggu! Kembali!" pekikku, namun kudaku dengan panik terus berlari, sampai aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Aku menghela napas frustasi. _Kudaku payah_, pikirku.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku seorang diri, sambil sesekali memanggil saudaraku.

Tiba-tiba aku tergelincir, dan meluncur di atas gundukan salju yang curam. Aku memekik panik.

Aku pun berakhir di atas sungai yang bersuhu di bawah 0° C. Dan tentu saja, bagian bawah gaunku langsung basah dan membeku.

_Oh, great_, pikirku jengkel. Sekarang aku basah dan kedinginan. Bahkan kekuatan apiku tidak terlalu membantu sekarang.

Sambil mengaktifkan api di tanganku untuk membantuku tetap hangat, aku berjalan dengan susah payah ke pondok kecil tidak jauh di hadapanku.

Sambil membaca tulisan di depan podok itu, aku segera tahu kalau pondok kecil ini adalah sebuah toko untuk pengelana.

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam. Setidaknya di sini lebih hangat dibandingkan di luar sana.

"Halo, kau mau membeli pakaian renang? Atau _sun balm_ buatanku sendiri?" tanya sang penjaga toko itu ramah padaku.

_Hai tuan. Di luar sana sangat dingin, dan aku tidak yakin barang-barang kecilmu itu akan membantuku dari hawa dingin di luar sana_, pikirku jengkel. Apa dia tidak lihat aku kedinginan setengah mati?

"Umm... terima kasih, itu terdengar keren. Tapi bisakah aku membeli boots untuk musim dingin dan baju hangat?" tanyaku berusaha untuk sopan.

"Itu ada di tempat penyimpanan barang-barang musim dingin kami," katanya sambil menunjuk ke ruangan yang _hampir_ kosong di sebelah _counter_nya.

Untungnya mataku segera menangkap baju hangat dan jubah yang kelihatan nyaman, dan sepatu boots yang pasti dapat membantuku dalam perjalananku nanti.

"Yah, apa kau melihat gadis lain yang berjalan di sekitar sini, mungkin... ratu?" tanyaku, dengan kata yang terakhir kuucapkan amat pelan.

"Hanya gadis gila yang keluar saat badai salju seperti ini, nona," jawabnya sopan.

Aku menaruh barang-barang yang akan kubeli tadi di atas meja ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Dan kulihat seorang pria yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutup salju. Mau tidak mau, aku merasa bersimpati padanya.

Dan seperti biasa, sang penjaga toko tadi menyapanya dengan ramah sambil menawarkan barang-barang musim panasnya.

Aku cuma bersenandung kecil sambil bersender di meja ketika melihatnya mendekatiku.

Ia hanya memandangku sebentar sebelum berkata, "wortel."

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Di belakangmu," katanya lagi.

Aku melihat ke laci di belakangku dan langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh!" kataku, "maaf," lanjutku sambil bergeser.

Ia segera menarik keluar wortel-wortel dari laci itu dan melemparkannya ke meja.

"Dari mana badai salju ini berasal?" tanya penjaga toko itu.

"Gunung Utara," jawabnya singkat.

"Gunung Utara..." gumamku pelan sementara ia mengambil tali dan perlengkapan lainnya sebelum ia menaruh semuanya di atas meja.

"Semuanya jadi empat puluh," kata Oaken –penjaga toko tadi.

"Apa? Empat puluh? Tidak sepuluh," ucapnya.

"Oh, maaf, tidak bisa, dengar," kata Oaken, "ini stok terakhir barang-barang musim dingin kami jadi..."

"Kau mau membicarakan itu sekarang?" potong pria tadi kasar, "aku menjual es untuk hidup."

"Oh, itu bisnis yang sulit sekarang ini," kataku, "maksudku yang benar-benar... sangat disayangkan."

"Masih empat puluh," kata Oaken bersikeras.

"Aku cuma punya sepuluh," kata pria itu, "bantu aku."

"Sepuluh, kalau kau mau salah satu," kata Oaken sambil memutar-mutar barang-barang di atas mejanya.

"Baiklah, bisa tolong kau beritahu aku satu hal?" aku menginterupsi perdebatan mereka, "apa yang terjadi di Gunung Utara? Apa ada sesuatu yang... ajaib?"

"Ya!" jawabnya sambil menarik lepas penutup mulutnya, "sekarang biarkan aku berurusan dengan orang brengsek ini!"

Tiba-tiba Oaken berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap orang itu. Dia dan aku hanya terkesiap melihat betapa tingginya dia.

"Kau panggil aku apa barusan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara rendah.

Dengan mudah ia menggotong pria itu dan melemparkannya ke luar tokonya.

"Maafkan saya atas kekerasan tadi, nona," katanya setelah ia duduk kembali, "jadi, hanya pakaian dan boots saja?"

Aku terdiam sebentar melihat barang-barang di atas meja.

++##uzumakiheiress##++

Aku menggotong dua karung di punggungku, satu berisi barang-barang yang dibutuhkan pria tadi, dan satu lagi berisi wortel untuk rusanya.

Setelah aku mendengar kalau dia tahu di mana Gunung Utara, aku memutuskan untuk membayarnya menjadi '_guide_'ku menuju ke Gunung Utara dengan barang-barang ini.

Aku mendengar suaranya sedang menyanyi di dalam sebuah gudang penyimpanan kecil di depan toko tadi. Setelah suaranya tidak terdengar lagi, aku memutuskan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Duet yang bagus," kataku mengagetkan mereka berdua –dia dan rusanya.

"Oh, cuma kau," katanya menghela napas, "kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kau mengantarku ke Gunung Utara," kataku tegas.

Ia dan rusanya hanya memandangku seolah-olah aku ini orang idiot sebelum ia berkata, "aku tidak melayani jasa antar."

Keningku mengerut sebentar mendengar jawabannya. Aku lalu melemparkan karung pertama berisi tali dan kapak kecilnya. Tepat di perutnya.

Dia terhenyak sebentar menerima tekanan tiba-tiba di perutnya.

"Hei!" teriaknya.

"Bawa aku ke Gunung Utara," ulangku lagi.

Ia memandangiku sebelum membuka karung tadi. Ia melihat isinya, lalu kembali memandangku.

"Dengar," kataku lelah, "aku tahu cara menghentikan musim dingin ini."

Ia tampak mempertimbangkan perkataanku tadi.

"Kita pergi saat subuh nanti," balasnya sambil kembali bersiap untuk tidur, "dan kau melupakan wortel untuk Sven."

Kesal, aku melemparkan karung berisi wortel itu padanya. Karung itu mengenai kepalanya. Keras.

"AW!" jeritnya.

"Oops, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," kataku sambil berusaha terlihat tidak bersalah, padahal dalam hatiku, aku sedang menertawakannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Maksudku, sekarang juga," kataku sebelum berbalik meninggalkan gudang itu.

Aku menghela napas lega setelah sampai di luar. Mengingat ia tidak bilang apa-apa lagi setelah aku memberikan wortelnya, aku hanya bisa berasumsi di setuju untuk mengantarku. Aku menunggunya dengan sabar sementara ia dan Sven –rusanya- makan wortel pemberianku tadi.

++##uzumakiheiress##++

"WOAH!" aku memekik senang ketika seluncur es pria tadi –Kristoff- melaju dengan cepat.

"Pegangan yang erat," katanya, "kami suka untuk bergerak cepat."

"Oh, aku suka cepat," balasku tidak peduli sambil mengangkat kedua kakiku ke atas ujung seluncur es itu.

"Whoa, whoa, turunkan kakimu. Ini terbuat dari kayu _lacquer_ paling bagus," katanya sambil mendorong kakiku turun.

"Serius, deh. Kau dibesarkan di gudang ya?" tanyanya sambil meludahi tempat kakiku naik tadi dan segera mengelapnya.

Aku mengernyit jijik sebelum menjawab, "tidak, aku dibesarkan di istana."

Aku lalu menceritakan kejadian di istana di mana Elsa tanpa sengaja melepas kekuatannya dan membuat musim dingin abadi di Arendelle dan sekitarnya.

"Jadi... kenapa ratu melakukan semua itu?" tanyanya setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"_Well_, aku meminta restunya untuk menikahi orang yang baru saja kukenal hari itu, tapi ia menolaknya."

"Tunggu, kau bilang kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang baru saja kau temui HARI itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Yah, begitulah. _Anyway_, aku marah dan dia juga marah, jadi dia berusaha pergi. Jadi..."

"Oi, tunggu sebentar! Kau bilang kau mau menikah dengan orang yang baru kau temui hari itu juga?"

"Ya, dan sekarang dengarkan aku. Dia selalu mengenakan sarung tangan, jadi kupikir dia punya alergi debu atau semacamnya," kataku.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak memberitahumu tentang orang-orang asing?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam.

"Yah... mereka memberitahuku..." jawabku lambat-lambat sambil menjauh sedikit dari Kristoff.

"Tapi Hans bukanlah orang asing," kataku bersikeras.

"Oh, ya? Nama belakangnya?"

"Dari Kepulauan Selatan," jawabku.

"Apa makanan kesukaannya?"

"Sandwich."

"Teman dekatnya?"

"Mungkin John," kataku sedikit ragu.

"Warna mata?"

"Indah."

"Ukuran kaki?"

"Ukuran kaki tidak menjadi masalah, bodoh," jawabku jengkel.

"Sudah pernah makan bersamanya? Bagaimana jika kau tak suka cara dia makan? Cara dia mengupil?"

"Mengupil?" tanyaku jijik.

"Dan memakannya," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Maafkan aku tuan, tapi dia itu PANGERAN," kataku. _Dasar idiot_, pikirku.

"Semua pria melakukannya," balas Kristoff.

"Eww..." kataku sambil mengernyit jijik.

"Tapi itu tak masalah, selama ia adalah cinta sejatimu," kataku sambil memikirkannya.

"Rasanya tidak terdengar seperti cinta sejati," katanya.

"Memangnya kau ini ahli cinta atau semacamnya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Mmm.. tidak," aku melipat tanganku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "tapi aku punya teman yang ahli cinta."

"Kau punya TEMAN yang AHLI CINTA?" tanyaku, "aku tidak percaya."

Tiba-tiba kereta seluncur es itu berhenti.

"Ada apa?" bisikku karena aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ssst. Diam sebentar," bisik Kristoff sebelum ia mengambil lentera di sampingnya. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari lentera itu, ia mencoba mengecek hutan di sekitar kami.

Sven cuma melenguh khawatir.

Dari belakang kami, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa pasang mata berwarna kuning yang menyala. Aku menahan napas setelah tahu pemilik mata-mata itu.

Sekelompok serigala. Dan mereka kelihatan lapar.

Kristoff tampak menyadari hal ini juga karena ia segera menyuruh Sven untuk lari.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sebenarnya pertanyaanku hanya pertanyaan basa-basi. Aku berencana setelah kami cukup jauh dari kawanan serigala itu, aku akan membuat lintasan api yang cukup besar untuk mencegah mereka mengejar kami lagi.

"Aku tahu," katanya, "jangan terjatuh, dan jangan sampai dimakan."

"Tapi aku mau membantu!" protesku.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak percaya pada kemampuanmu."

_Hai, aku bisa melemparkan bola-bola api untuk membakar kawanan serigala itu, kawan!_ Pikirku jengkel, tapi aku sadar aku masih menyembunyikan kekuatanku, jadi aku diam saja. Tapi aku bertekad akan membantunya kalau tiba-tiba terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia menendang salah satu serigala yang berusaha melompat ke dalam kereta kami.

Aku merasakan ada satu serigala yang melompat ke atas kami. Terima kasih untuk latihanku sepanjang malam untuk melatih fisikku dan kekuatanku, serta instingku yang luar biasa, aku mengambil gitar kecil Kristoff dan dengan kekuatan penuh aku menghajar serigala itu dengan alat musik malang itu.

"Whoa!" teriaknya melihat kekuatanku.

_Masih berpikir aku tidak punya kemampuan?_

Tiba-tiba, salah satu serigala menarik kaki Kristoff dan membuatnya terjatuh. Beruntung ia sempat berpegangan pada tali di ujung kereta.

"Kristoff!" pekikku panik, sementara otakku mencari cara untuk melepaskannya dari dua serigala yang sedang menggigitnya.

Aku segera menyambar obor di dekatku dan membakar gulungan selimut di depanku. Diam-diam aku membuat api di selimut itu lebih besar, sebelum aku melemparkannya ke serigala-serigala itu.

Caraku berhasil, dan serigala-serigala nakal itu melepaskan cengkraman mereka di tubuh Kristoff.

"Kau hampir saja membakarku!" teriaknya sambil berusaha naik kembali ke kereta.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya!" balasku dan membantunya untuk naik.

Sven tiba-tiba melenguh dengan keras. Serentak aku dan Kristoff melihat ke depan.

Di depan kami, jurang yang dalam memisahkan kami dengan tebing yang lain. Aku tahu bahwa tidak ada cara lain bagi kami untuk bisa selamat dari ini selain melompat.

"Bersiaplah untuk melompat, Sven!" perintahku.

"Hei, kau tidak berhak untuk memerintahnya seperti itu!" kata Kristoff sambil menyerahkan sebuah karung kepadaku. Ia menggendongku lalu melemparkanku ke punggung Sven.

"AKU yang berhak!" teriaknya lagi.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Diam-diam aku memusatkan perhatian ke arah serigala-serigala itu dan dengan gerakan yang amat halus, melambaikan tanganku. Dan seketika itu juga, kobaran api yang sangat besar muncul di antara kami dan kawanan serigala itu.

"Lompat, Sven!" teriaknya sambil memotong tali penghubung kereta dengan Sven.

Rusa kutub itu segera melompat dan mendarat dengan selamat. Sedangkan Kristoff melompat dari kereta seluncurnya dan mendarat juga.

_Well_, mendarat dengan HAMPIR tidak selamat.

Ia berpegangan pada sisi tebing, sementara matanya melihat ke bawah. Ia meratapi kereta seluncurnya yang sekarang terbakar di dasar jurang.

"Padahal aku baru saja melunasinya..." rengeknya pelan.

Tiba-tiba salju di pinggir tebing tempatnya berpegangan bergeser.

"Uh-oh. Tidak, TIDAK!" pekiknya panik sambil mengais-ngais salju di ujung tebing itu.

Aku yang melihat hal itu segera melemparkan tali dengan kapak di ujungnya. Tepat di depannya.

Dia pun segera memegangnya.

"Tarik, Sven!" teriakku sambil berusaha menarik tali itu. Bukan hal yang mudah, karena berat badannya hampir dua kali lipat dariku.

Aku dan Sven akhirnya berhasil menariknya ke tempat yang aman. Dia pun menghela napas lega.

"Whoa," aku melihat ke dasar jurang. Kereta luncurnya benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Dia hanya mengerang lemah.

"Akan kuganti kereta seluncurmu dan barang-barangmu," kataku padanya.

"Dan... aku mengerti kalau kau tak mau membantuku lagi," kataku pelan sambil meninggalkannya dengan rusanya.

Kudengar dia tampak berdebat dengan rusanya di belakangku, sebelum ia akhirnya berteriak.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kami akan ikut!" katanya dengan nada pasrah.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sungguh? Maksudku... tentu saja! Aku akan membiarkan kalian ikut!" kataku gembira.

Sven melenguh senang dan berlari ke arahku. Kristoff hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah sebelum ia akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiriku.

Yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah perjalanan ke Gunung Utara akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama lagi...

**TBC**

**Yap, yap, petualangan Anna dan Kristoff berlanjut lagi!**

**Baiklah, silakan ketik review kalian di dalam kotak besar di bawah chap ini! Kritik dan saran akan saya apresiasi JIKA diungkapkan dengan sopan.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! *waves***

_**Sayonara,**_

**uzumakiheiress**

**16/10/2014 **


End file.
